A Splashing Day
by Jessica M. Moonflower
Summary: COMPLETE A day at the water park with birds chirping, couples walking, and...people fighting! Everyone is paired up with someone else except for Serena and Darien, who insist on fighting with each other. Ever heard of kiss and make up?


A Splashing Day  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership on this wonderful creation, but I'm willing to buy Mamoru from Naoko if she's willing to sell?  
  
ANs: This is more of a summer fanfic as you can guess from the summary above. I started this one way back, but never got around to finishing it since my first attempt at it sucked. Well, enjoy and I give credit for the idea to Chibi Anonymous who gave it to me a long time ago if she even remembers! Love ya girl! ^_^ Oh, and special thanks to my newest editor, Lunar Star! You've been a big help! *hugs*  
  
"You have my heart, and that's a permanent look." *Unknown*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the end of June, and the summertime heat became overwhelming for everyone in Tokyo to handle. Dogs were seen walking around with their tongues sticking out, people were outside their homes fanning themselves, and kids were eagerly licking their ice cream cones as they skipped to the park.  
  
Five girls were hanging out on the Cherry Hill Temple steps keeping themselves cool with a portable fan or throwing water at their faces with their water bottles.  
  
"I'm so bored!" sighed Mina sluggishly, squirting more water in her face.  
  
"Same here," agreed Serena, drawing imaginary circles on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe my air conditioner is broken!" grumbled Raye angrily, throwing seeds on the ground to feed her two pet crows.  
  
"Is your grandfather going to get it fixed?" inquired Amy, using her book as a fan rather than reading it.  
  
"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been broken if Chad hadn't been so stupid to throw water on it!"  
  
"Why did he throw water on it?" Lita questioned, quite perplexed as to why Chad would do such a crazy thing.  
  
"Don't ask, Lita, please. It's just too stupid to get into." Raye waved a dismissive hand her way, gesturing to drop the whole thing.  
  
"Guys, don't you think we should do something instead of being lazy on our summer vacation? We've been doing this for a whole week now," Mina addressed the group while brushing her damp bangs back.  
  
"Like what? The mall got kind of boring, the arcade has no new games, and even spending time at the library isn't as interesting as it was before," Lita put in, taking a sip of her cold water.  
  
"I have to agree with Lita. My love for books isn't holding my interest these days," Amy admitted, taking one glance at her ancient Egyptian book and wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
All four girls gasped at Amy's confession causing her to blush a light pink. They never thought they'd see the day where Amy would actually grow tired of reading and learning something new everyday.  
  
"It could happen," Amy muttered to herself, turning her head away from the gawking faces of her friends.  
  
"Seriously, though, what do you have in mind, Mina?" urged Serena, hoping that her blonde look alike would have some idea to escape the boring summer days.  
  
"Well," she started, thinking thoughtfully, "I did see an ad in the paper about a new water park opening up tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" all girls asked in unison.  
  
"Uh huh. The name of the park is Water Kingdom, and I read that they'll be tons of things to do there, from water slides to water rides. Tomorrow is the only day where they will have free admissions because of the grand opening. It sounds like a blast, so what do you say? You girls want to go check it out?"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed their agreement, causing Mina to fall back due to the sudden uproar.  
  
"It sounds like so much fun!" Lita beamed.  
  
"It gives us something to do and we'll get to have fun!" Raye added, perking up and forgetting about the air conditioner dilemma.  
  
"I haven't been to a water park in ages," commented Amy, her eyes glowing at the thought of wading in a pool.  
  
"It'll be so great! We've got to invite Andrew!" Serena squealed in delight, pumping her fists in the air.  
  
"I can go tell Andrew about it. I have to go home anyway, and the arcade is on my way home," Mina suggested, standing up and brushing off the dust on her shorts.  
  
"Well, while you go invite Andrew, I'll go home and call Ken to see if he can come." Lita got up herself and threw her empty water bottle to the nearest waste basket.  
  
"I guess I better go myself. Greg is coming into town tonight, so I'll see if he can come as well." Amy closed her book and started packing up her things.  
  
"I have to get some chores done around here before I can get ready for tomorrow." Raye picked up her forgotten broom and started sweeping the steps.  
  
"I don't have anyone to invite since Molly is in London visiting her aunt and Melvin is at a computer convention in Canada so that leaves me with getting ready," Serena cheerfully stated, joining her other friends who were ready to leave.  
  
"Then I guess we'll see each other tomorrow at eight?" Mina inquired.  
  
"Right!" the girls agreed.  
  
Everyone parted in different directions to go home while Mina made her short trek to the arcade. She entered the sliding doors and was greeted by an auspicious hello.  
  
"Hey, Mina, what can I do for you?" Andrew chirped, flashing her a perfect grin.  
  
"The girls and I were wondering if you'd like to come with us to that new water park opening up tomorrow?"  
  
"Water Kingdom? Hmm...it sounds like fun and I have nothing else to do...oh why not? Sure, I'll come!"  
  
"Aren't you too old for that, Andrew?" a deep voice inquired.  
  
Mina jumped back in surprise and finally took notice of the handsome ebony haired man sitting on the stool next to her.  
  
"Jeez, Darien, I didn't know you were here all this time. If you want, you can join us."  
  
"Nah, that's okay, Mina. Water parks are kid's stuff. I'm not into that."  
  
"Come on, Darien. Where's the part of you that likes to have fun once in a while?" Andrew implored, nudging his friend on the arm.  
  
"Got checked out at the door?" he joked, sipping his coffee.  
  
"You're a riot," Andrew replied sarcastically.  
  
Feeling that Darien had to come with them, Mina suddenly blurted out, "Serena is coming!"  
  
Why she blurted that out was beyond her, but she had this weird feeling that tomorrow was the perfect opportunity for something BIG to happen between Darien and Serena. Call it hunch, but Mina figured that it was something that would change Serena and Darien's lives forever.  
  
Darien seemed interested for he quirked his eyebrow in a not so casual manner, yet tried to hide his eagerness at this little piece of information.  
  
"Meatball Head is coming? Hmm...I'd hate to pass up the opportunity to see her do something embarrassing... okay, I'll go."  
  
"Wonderful! We're all meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple at eight so don't be late."  
  
Mina waved then jogged out the door, leaving Andrew and Darien to stare back at her retreating figure. Andrew started to wipe the counter down with a dish towel when he decided to interrogate his friend about his fickle mind.  
  
"So, what made you change your mind about going?"  
  
"Well, uh...you know how Meatball Head can be a klutz and knowing her, she'll do something stupid!" Darien exclaimed, chuckling to himself as he thought of how many different ways she could embarrass herself in a crowd full of people.  
  
"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Dare." Andrew gave him a skeptical glance.  
  
"I better get going, Drew. I have a few things that I need to pack for tomorrow."  
  
Darien paid for his drink, waved one last time at the blonde male, and exited the arcade. Andrew shook his head in the direction his friend departed as he took the empty mug to the sink.  
  
"There has to be another reason why you're coming. What is it that you're not telling me, Darien?"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
*~Next Day at the Temple, 7:45 A.M.*~  
  
It was a busy day as everyone was either checking bags or loading stuff in the cars. Amy and Greg were in charge of making a list of people to ride in whose car, Lita and Ken were packing up their picnic lunches, Mina and Andrew were loading stuff in the cars, and Raye and Chad were lugging the ice box full of drinks to his car.  
  
"Is everyone set?" Amy addressed the whole group, clutching her clipboard to her chest.  
  
"Yes!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Good. Greg and I have narrowed down who should ride with whom. Me and Greg will ride with Ken and Lita, Mina and Andrew will ride with Raye and Chad, leaving--"  
  
"WAIT!!!!! Don't leave without me!" Serena called out, running up to the group while balancing her duffel bag in one hand and her sun hat and sunglasses in the other.  
  
"You're just in time, Serena. I was just assigning everyone to a car," Amy chirped happily.  
  
"Who am I riding with?" Serena panted, trying to regain her breath.  
  
"You'll be riding with..."  
  
"Darien!" Andrew waved as he saw an expensive red Porsche pull up by the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh, no! What is that THING doing here?!" Serena growled, showing no effort to mask her annoyance.  
  
"For your information, Meatball Head, I was invited to come with you," Darien retorted smugly, stepping out of his car.  
  
"Oh, yeah? By whom?"  
  
"Uh...that would be me." Everyone turned to Mina, who raised her hand sheepishly.  
  
"YOU?! Mina, how could you? You know I don't get along with Mr. Zero Personality here."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be rude, and he had nothing else to do, isn't that right, Darien?" She glanced at her friend's so-called 'enemy' trying to get him to save her from Serena's vengeful wrath.  
  
"Mina's right, Meatball Head. I happen to have overheard Mina and Andrew's conversation about the water park, and I thought it sounded like fun."  
  
"Oooh! You better stay out of my way, or so help me God, you'll--"  
  
"AHEM!" Amy exclaimed a little too loudly, causing everyone to stare at the blue haired girl. "Now, what I was trying to say here, before you all INTERRUPTED me, Serena is going to be riding with Darien."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped in utter shock. Her, ride with the THING?! AS IF! She can't be serious!  
  
"Amy, I can't ride with him! I don't want his germs all over me!" She cringed and shuddered to prove her point.  
  
"Don't be so childish, Serena! It's just a ride! You don't have to marry him, you don't have to date him, because you're just RIDING WITH HIM!!!!!"  
  
Amy threw her arms up in frustration, threw the clipboard on the ground, and angrily stalked away with Greg following to try and appease his fuming girlfriend.  
  
Everyone was shocked at the little display that happened with Amy since she was normally quiet and rarely lost her temper.  
  
Serena paid no heed to Amy's little temper since she was still pissed that she was stuck with a guy that rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
"Oh, it's not fair. Why can't one of you guys trade with me?" she pleaded with everyone.  
  
"Sorry, Sere, but there's no time for that," Lita explained, feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
"Quit being a baby, Serena. Like Amy said, it's only a ride." Raye winked as she got into Chad's car.  
  
"Hmph!" Serena grunted out, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You're overreacting, Meatball Head," Darien said, after being a witness to all that was said. "Now, where are your bags so I can put them in the trunk with my stuff?"  
  
"I'm not putting my things with yours," she huffily snapped clutching her bags close to her side.  
  
"Fine!" he growled through clenched teeth. "Where do you expect to put them then?"  
  
"They'll ride with me!"  
  
While Serena and Darien continued arguing, Andrew whispered to Mina, "Are you sure this was a good idea to put those two together? They look like that they'll kill each other before they even get to the park."  
  
"It's the only way, Andrew. I have a feeling that behind all their arguments is a love that will ignite something powerful."  
  
"I hope you're right because it'll be one long ride for those two."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Water Kingdom, 10:30 A.M.*  
  
Everyone arrived at the park at the same time with the exception of one car, which seemed to be missing from the bunch. As everyone else was unpacking things from the trunks, Mina noticed the missing car from their group.  
  
"Uh, guys? Was Serena and Darien right behind us when we left?"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to notice that the red Porsche was not with them. They scratched their heads and wondered what could have happened to the two 'enemies'.  
  
"I could have sworn they were behind my car," Ken replied, remembering that he glanced behind him to make sure that Darien's car was following his.  
  
"Look, there they are!"  
  
Lita pointed to a red car that was pulling up beside the empty space next to Chad's car.  
  
Yelling was easily heard from inside the car as Darien stopped his car with a loud screeching noise, leaving tire marks on the ground. Darien angrily got out of his car, banged his door shut, and opened the trunk to get his things while Serena followed his example except she banged her door with much force and rage than him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Meatball Head?! This car cost me a lot of money! You don't just bang my car door! You could break or damage it, and then I'd have to spend money on a new door!" he yelled at her, dropping his things on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
His patience with this girl was wearing thin and he didn't appreciate it at all that she acted like a total brat the entire way here.  
  
"What are you talking about you pompous jerk? You did the same thing!" She stomped her foot impatiently on the pavement.  
  
"No, I didn't! At least I know how to take care of my car! You're probably careless with your own things!"  
  
The girls and guys each sweat dropped as they watched the two of them go at each other, both refusing to back off.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea," Lita mumbled under her breath as she watched Serena hit Darien with her bag.  
  
"If they're supposed to be attracted to each other, they're obviously not showing it," Chad observed.  
  
"Just give them time, guys. They'll admit their feelings, I hope!" Mina said, feeling unsure about her whole plan.  
  
"Either way, we better keep Serena away from Darien right now before she gives him a concussion," Raye reasoned, walking over to the blonde and did her best to hold her back.  
  
"Let me go, Raye! I just about had enough of this guy!"  
  
"Keep her away from me! She's a psycho nut!" Darien exclaimed, covering his bruised head with his hands.  
  
"You can't run away from me, Chiba! You're still giving me a ride home!" Serena screeched, as Raye struggled with her to keep her at her side.  
  
Darien groaned and muttered, "I can't hardly wait."  
  
"All right, you two, that's enough for now. Let's all get changed into our bathing suits and we'll meet back at the front entrance in about twenty-five minutes, okay?" Mina explained, slinging her knapsack on her shoulder.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, with the girls and guys splitting up to go into the bathrooms and change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~Twenty-five minutes later...*~  
  
Everyone stood at the entrance, each person discussing with the other what everyone wanted to do. They all wanted to go to different places, so to make it easier for everyone else and to avoid any arguments, they decided to split up into groups. Lita and Ken headed for the log rides, Amy and Greg went to one of the wading pools, Mina and Andrew decided to check out the games first, and Raye, Chad, Serena, and Darien were still undecided. They skimmed through the map to find something to do when Raye pointed to a spot.  
  
"How about the Deep Blue water slide, Chad? That sounds good."  
  
"I'm up for it." He nodded his head.  
  
"I'll go with you! It's one of the things I want to do," Serena chimed in.  
  
She didn't want to be alone with Darien and thought that sticking with Raye and Chad was the best thing to do. She was a lot more comfortable around them than she was with him. She felt she'd either lose her temper in a park full of people, or lose her nerve and kiss him! Boy, was her hormones sure out of whack!  
  
But Raye and Chad had other plans on their minds. They thought of leaving Serena and Darien alone together so they can finally get together once and for all, and stop all this silly arguing they normally did. Quite frankly, it bored them to tears and it didn't help that their ears ached whenever they were around the quarreling couple.  
  
Raye whispered a plan into Chad's ear, who winked and nodded at the idea.  
  
"Oh, shoot! I forgot something in Chad's car. I guess I have to go back and get it," Raye declared.  
  
"I'll come with you," Chad automatically volunteered. "You'll need me to unlock the car door since I have the keys."  
  
"I'll come, too, Raye," Serena offered.  
  
"Don't be silly, Serena! You go on ahead with Darien to that water slide and have fun. I'll only be a few minutes," she firmly declined, silently pleading that her friend would give up her insistence to join them.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Really, Serena, she'll be okay with me. I promise," Chad quickly cut in.  
  
The two swiftly departed in the direction of the parking lot before Serena could get another word in. She sadly watched Raye and Chad leave her, knowing full well that she was alone with Darien and not liking it one bit. It also didn't help that Darien looked hot in his swim trunks and the sight of his nicely built chest and arms was doing weird things to her insides.  
  
Darien stood staring at her, finding it hard to keep his eyes off her, especially when she was wearing a bikini that showed off her curves very well. He never knew she could look so sexy!  
  
He shook his head clear, afraid of where his thoughts were soon going to take him. He decided to break the silence by inquiring, "Do you plan on going to that water slide, Meatball Head, or are you just going to stand there and stare into space?"  
  
"For your information, buddy, it's none of your business!" She threw him a quick glare and stalked away, finding it impossible to hold a decent conversation with him.  
  
Just as she was a good distance away from him, she failed to notice a half melted ice cream cone on the floor and readily slipped on it. She let out a yelp and promptly fell on her butt, her bag and the contents in them, falling out. Darien was laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach and wipe the tears from his eyes. Serena glared back at the male and angrily got up to pick up her things, people either pointing and laughing at the klutzy blonde or sweat dropping as they passed by. Darien soon controlled his laughing fit to try and help Serena gather her things, but she slapped his hand away.  
  
"No, thanks! I don't need your help!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Meatball Head, you have to admit that was kind of funny." He chuckled again as he recalled her bum hitting the ground while raining cosmetics, clothes, and other things hit her on the head.  
  
"Funny? Oh, well, since I know you have such a great sense of humor, then I think you wouldn't mind if I did this."  
  
Without any warning, Serena shoved what was left over of that slippery ice cream cone into Darien's face. He stopped laughing as he felt the cold and sticky ice cream drip down his face and onto his swim trunks. Serena pointed and laughed as she triumphantly declared, "Now that is funny!"  
  
Getting a wicked idea, he said, "This means war, Meatball Head."  
  
Seeing the mischievous gleam in his eye, Serena shrieked and ran away from the scheming male who ran after her.  
  
They dodged crowds and vendors effortlessly, either going around them or pushing their way through. It looked like an odd picture seeing a Meatball Headed girl screaming and running away from a man with a pink sticky substance all over his face and chest.  
  
They were near a large wading pool and just as Serena went around a group of kids, Darien caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from getting away. But as Serena struggled in his grasp, she once again had a klutz attack and slipped on some water that came from the pool, causing her and Darien to fall into the pool with a yelp and a big splash. A few minutes later the two came up from under the water completely drenched. Serena spit out mouthfuls of water and tried to retrieve her soggy bag which thankfully, the contents didn't spill out again. Luckily for Darien, the ice cream was washed off his face and chest when the two fell in the water.  
  
"Look, what you made me do, Darien! My clothes were inside this bag and now it's totally soaked."  
  
"If you hadn't stuck that ice cream in my face, none of this would've happened," he pointed out, giving her a smug grin.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have laughed at me when I slipped on that stupid cone!" she yelled, angry and out of breath at the same time.  
  
"Maybe it was because I thought you looked cute!" His tone was rising as he found it hard to control his attraction towards this girl.  
  
"Why are you such a jerk?!"  
  
"And why are you so annoying?!"  
  
Losing his self control and his mind, he pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss. She hadn't expected this at all, especially when her first heated kiss was in a public pool at an amusement park! Both gave into the kiss with as much passion as the other. You could say that they were trying to outdo the other. They ran their hands all over each other from their dampened hair to their bare backs. They finally broke away from the kiss, finally realizing that they were lacking oxygen and needed to breathe a little. They stared into each other's eyes, wondering what was going to happen between them. With that in mind, Serena broke away from his embrace and swam to the small ladder on the other side of the pool where she got out. Darien followed her, showing concern and confusion by her abrupt break from his embrace. Serena slowly walked away, trying to make sense of everything.  
  
She and Darien went from being enemies to lovers? That couldn't be possible and she didn't want to be involved with a guy who would later break her heart. Darien caught up with her and grabbed her gently by the arm.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" he gently asked.  
  
"You and me! We just complicated things between us with that kiss!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We went from being enemies to lovers? It's just a sudden change, and I don't want to be involved with you if it means that you'll break my heart."  
  
She roughly broke her arm free of his grip and started walking away when Darien seized her by the waist and refused to let go. He buried his head in her hair and whispered, "Serena, I never hated you. I always felt some sort of attraction to you, but I hid it from you since I didn't think you'd feel the same way. And then our little argument back there just fueled all my pent up frustration for not being able to tell you how I felt so I kissed you just throwing all caution aside. Honestly, Serena, I want to be involved with you. The question is, do you feel the same way about me?"  
  
Serena was speechless and couldn't believe that Darien felt the same way she felt about him. How could she deny her heart something it truly desired and needed which was him? She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck kissing the tip of his nose softly.  
  
"I also want to be with you if you want to be with me?"  
  
"You should know my answer through this."  
  
He pulled her in for another kiss and this time she wholeheartedly participated without any more fears or doubts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*End of the day*  
  
"Man, I had a blast! The water park was a great idea!" Lita exclaimed, packing away her bag in the trunk of the car.  
  
"I agree. We got to do this again," Mina remarked, pulling her sunglasses over her head.  
  
"Did Serena and Darien come back yet?" Raye asked, undoing the ponytail from her hair.  
  
"Do you think they got together?" inquired Amy, observing the colorful sky.  
  
Laughter was heard close by and everybody turned to see who it was. Their jaws were wide open to see Darien's arm around Serena's waist while she gave him a few stray kisses on his cheek or ear. They all looked at each other and then back at the two happy love birds who greeted them.  
  
"Sorry we were late, but Serena and I were grabbing a quick bite to eat," explained Darien, hugging his new girlfriend close to his side.  
  
"No problem, guys..." Lita trailed off at a loss for words.  
  
"Are you guys together?" Mina quickly cut to the chase, not one to beat around the bush.  
  
"Yep," Serena replied as Darien nuzzled his face close to her neck.  
  
Everybody smiled at the newfound couple, but before the two could enter their car, Lita couldn't help, but ask, "Why are you still in your bathing suit, Serena, and wearing Darien's leather jacket?"  
  
"Uh, I had a small mishap with my clothes so Darien gave me his jacket to keep me warm."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serena and Darien waved at the group and quickly went inside the car where they heard the sound of soft music being played.  
  
They all shook their heads at the two and each went inside their separate cars. Inside Chad's car, Mina couldn't help, but smile for her friend's happiness.  
  
"I knew they would come together, Andrew. It's a good thing we forced them to stay together since it was all for the best."  
  
"You're right, Mina. They're really happy with one another and they need each other."  
  
"So true." Mina sighed.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Andrew fiddled with his hands a bit before blurting out, "Would you like to go out with me to a movie sometime?"  
  
Mina blushed and softly replied, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finished another fanfic! I'm so proud of myself! ^_^ Have a nice day everyone!  
  
*Written on April 6, 2002* 


End file.
